Dog Tags
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: The blonde shook his head crossing his arms, the motion causing his dog tags to clink together. The noise brought the situation back home and they both became withdrawn. Steve was being deployed to Afghanistan the following morning, and there was never a guarantee he would be coming home.


Title: Dog Tags  
Author: Miharu Himuro  
Pairing: Steve/Tony(Captain America/Iron Man)  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: agnst at the beginning ending in an over abundance of fluff...and probably a lot of OOCness xD  
Summary: The blonde shook his head crossing his arms, the motion causing his dog tags to clink together. The noise brought the situation back home and they both became withdrawn. Steve was being deployed to Afghanistan the following morning, and there was never a guarantee he would be coming home.  
Notes:**For any of my readers who follow my Hetalia works: No I'm not leaving the fandom. Just branching out a little bit. I'll be back soon. **  
Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look like I own the Avengers? No.  
_

Steve Rogers wasn't an openly gay man. That is to say he wasn't homophobic, far from it being gay himself. He just didn't see the need to publicly announce it. Not to mention his family didn't exactly approve of homosexuals; he was certain he would be disowned if he ever came out to them. His boy friend however, felt the exact opposite.

"Steve come on! It's just telling your uncle!" The brunette groaned, flailing his arms. The blonde shook his head crossing his arms, the motion causing his dog tags to clink together. The noise brought the situation back home and they both became withdrawn. Steve was being deployed to Afghanistan the following morning, and there was never a guarantee he would be coming home.  
"Tony I said no. You know why. Besides its not exactly the best of things to announce just before being deployed in the military." Steve countered, trying not to get exasperated with his lover.  
"They banned the don't ask don't tell Steve! It's okay to be a gay serviceman now!"  
Rounding on him bleu eyes widened, fixing the brunette with a heavy glare.

"No its not Tony! You don't understand the first thing about it! Just because they say its alright doesn't make it so! It's a political front to get the public off their backs about it. The soldiers...they still judge Tony. I've seen what can happen if you're caught homosexual." Steve explained softly, bleu eyes drifting to the ground.

Grabbing the blonde's shoulders the small brunette slammed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely.  
"So fucking change it Steve! Be the one to make a god damned difference!"  
"You don't know anything Tony, enough acting like you do!"  
Shoving away from him the soldier stood straight glaring at the small brunette.  
"I'm done Tony. I can't do this any longer."  
Brown eyes widened and he stepped forward, his left hand extended towards Steve.  
"What...what are you saying Steve?"  
"I'm saying goodbye Tony. I can't do this, I can't be in a relationship halfway across the world. It's not fair to either of us, I know how you are."  
"How I am?! I haven't slept with anyone but you in 4 years Steve!"  
Shoving the brunette away he picked up his bag and left.  
All Tony could do was watch as the blonde soldier stormed off, realizing tears were welling up rapidly in his eyes.  
Hours blurred together, he found himself rooted to the spot. When Pepper came to get him the next morning she was shocked to see him alone, and crumpled to the ground by the door where he had stayed after his legs gave out hours earlier.  
"tony! What in gods name happened?! Where's Steve? We have to leave now."  
Looking up at the woman he nodded, forcing himself to his feet silently. Moving almost on auto he quickly changed and met the woman at the door.  
"He broke up with me last night Pepper. Just before walking out of my door, he broke it off saying I wouldn't be faithful for 2 years so he wasn't going to put himself through that kind of pain."  
"Oh Tony...we don't have to go you know."  
"You're right Pepper. WE don't. But I do." Gently moving her aside he slid into the limo, looking over at the woman when she followed suit.  
"You really love him. Don't you Tony."  
"I think I do."  
_

The next 2 years were absolute torture for Tony Stark. He waited for news of Steve, knowing if Rhodey heard anything he would soon know. No information came, good or bad, and he was left with nothing but his own thoughts on the situation. When the day finally arose that Steve's troop was to return the weather was bleak, it was cold and skies were drizzling. The billionaire scoffed in mock amusement; it was as if the gods themselves were mocking his tortured emotions.  
Stepping out of the limo he swallowed and under the cover of his umbrella watched as the troops were welcomed back with open arms, constantly looking for the one face he had dreamt about seeing for 2 years. After minutes of searching he felt his mouth go dry and tears begin to form causing his vision to swim. Quickly he looked at the ground.  
If Steve wasn't there with the others, that meant he didn't come home. That meant he was dead. That meant the last thing they had done together, was fight.  
Turning away he nearly collided with a figure using crutches, not looking up he uttered an apology, not paying attention.  
"I didn't think you'd come."  
Turning quickly brown eyes widened, the figure on the crutches was Steve Rogers.  
"Of course I did. I promised I would be here to pick you up."  
"I broke up with you."  
"I waited for you to come home for me."  
Without another word the tall blonde threw himself into his smaller loves arms, crutches abandoned beside him, lips crushed against Tony's in a fierce kiss.  
"What happened to no PDA Cap?" Tony asked with a grin.  
"Shut up and kiss me Stark."  
The drizzle began to be a full on downpour, and Tony chuckled at the fact his umbrella was doing no good at all in their current positions. Pulling away from Steve he smiled up at him.  
"Can we go home now...is it still your home?"  
"It's more home now, than its ever been before." Leaning down to pick up his crutches Steve followed the brunette to the limo, sliding it with little assistance.  
"What happened to you?" Tony asked, brown eyes wide with curiosity and worry.  
"I was too close to a grenade. Just out of the danger zone, but I still got thrown. I just have to do my physical therapy."  
Nodding Tony leaned up against him, cuddling into his side. He felt complete again. After 2 years without contact, except the few nights Pepper stayed over when he had break downs, he felt like his missing piece was finally back in place. Everything was going to be alright now.


End file.
